Ride or Die
by idlebynature
Summary: Natalya goes high school with her friends and enemies. What is she gonna do when drama comes with a kiss by her new crush, Dean ambrose? how will her best friend christian feel when he likes her, but shes with another man. How will AJ feel when Natalya changes? How will Seth and AJ's relationship blow out? find out on Ride or Die.


"I watched as he flipped his beautiful brown hair. It was magical. Our connection was epic. I could really tell he liked me. But as I got up, to walk over to his lunch table, I had one thing in mind? Am I really good enough? I mean, he likes that popular girl, Layla. I'm better than her though. Well, maybe if I was as skinny, or beautiful. But he'd like me though, right? I mean am I really that ugly?" Natalya's voice echoed as she woke up from her daydream.

"I mean am I really that ugly?" Dean says to Seth and Roman. "I can't believe Layla rejected me..."

"Dean, you're not ugly" Natalya butts in. "Honestly, it's her loss if she doesn't want to go to winter formal with you."

"Thanks Nattie." He replies. '' Hey, do you have a date though?"

"Well, not yet." Natalya replies as she blushes and looks to the floor. "Do you want to go with me?" She asks.

"Sure." Dean says as he blushes a little. "It'll be fun. Right?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing you there, haha." Natalya said. "What color will you be wearing?"

"Your favorite." Dean says.

Natalya then smiles and blushes at him. They exchange glances and then Natalya laughs. "Okay."

The bell rings for the next class.

"Well bye guys! I got math."

"See ya!" Dean, Roman and Seth say in unison.

As Natalya rushes to her math class, she bumps into Christian.

"Hey Christian", Natalya Greets.

"Damn! Why do I have to be stuck in the friend-zone? I've known her for about all my life. Seriously, what's so good about that Ambrose guy? I mean really, how can Natalya possibly like him? I'm better than that dick, though. He's just going to end up breaking her heart. But who will she run to for advice? Me. Seriously, I'm going to ask her to winter formal right now." Christian says in his mind as Natalya interrupts.

"Um, Christian? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Natalya, I have a question." He says as he checks his underarm for an odor. "Will you go to winter formal with me?"

"Oh my god." Natalya says in shock. "I'm so sorry, I already have a date. I'm going with my crush, Dean Ambrose."

"Oh." Christian replies as his heart bursts in a million pieces. "Have fun with your date…"

"Aw… I'm sorry Christian" she says as she kisses him on the cheek and hugs him. "You can always ask AJ I guess. She wouldn't turn you down; I mean we 3 are best friends, haha."

"Yeah I guess. Well I have English now. See you later, Nat." he says as he walks away in a drooping manner.

"Today is going to be a good day, I'm going to get my hair all dolled up and I'm going to get a nice dress. Dean will totally fall for me." Natalya says in her head as she chuckles. "I'll finally get the princess fantasy that I always dreamed of."

As she walks to class she bumps into Layla. "Watch it, Porky!" Layla shouts. "Seriously? Shut the heck up." Natalya replies as Layla slaps her books out of her hand onto the floor. "Pick it up, bitch." Natalya in an angry tone screams, "DIE CUNT." And nudges pass her quickly. "Go sharpen your razor blades, Piggy. Oh, and don't cry too hard when you try to commit suicide. Again." Layla laughs and leaves as Natalya listens and starts to tear up.

Later on at Natalya's house, she's looking in the mirror and is looking at the bulging blemish upon her right cheek. "I'm so ugly, fat and not to mention lonely." she says on the phone to Christian. "Nattie, you're so beautiful." Christian replies to her. "I bet any guy would die to be with you. You're not fat either. You're perfect in my eyes and you mean the world to me. I never had seen someone as beautiful and flawless as you, and honestly, you're one heck of a chess player too." Natalya chuckles and blushes. "Haha, and aww, thanks C-money." Natalya says. "No prob, N-money." They both laugh and say, "Holla" in unison. "Times like this are why you're my best friend. I could never ask for another funny, smart and not to mention adorable best friend like you." Natalya says in a proud tone. Christian blushes. "D'awww thanks. I feel the same, and yeah I know, I'm adorable." Christian says then laughs with Natalya. "Very adorable! Haha, and hopefully I can find a boyfriend just like you. But until now, the winter formal starts in 10 minutes. I got to go. Bye."Natalya said. As Natalya is about to hang up, Christian shouts, "Oh! Do you need a ride?" "Sure, I can use a ride, thanks." Natalya replied.

In a matter of time, Natalya and Christian arrive at the winter formal. "Bye." Natalya says. "Thanks for driving me here. See you later." "Bye Nat. Have fun, if you need anything you already got me on speed dial. They both laugh as the conversation grows quiet and awkward. They hug and Christian leaves.

Natalya enters the school gym, and everyone seems to be ignoring her. "It seems like nobody is in the mood tonight." She says in her mind. She turns to the right to see Layla and her friends, Kelly and Michelle. "Oh hey piggy, how are you?" Layla says as Natalya rolls her eyes. "Just save it, Layla. I'm not for it at the moment, okay? Thanks, bye." Layla covers her mouth. "Did she really just?" Kelly says. "She just…" Michelle says. "I think she just…" Layla said. "It's on."

Natalya walks across the room to see Dean. "Oh my god." She says as she gawks into his eyes. "He looks absolutely beautiful tonight." AJ runs into the room. "Hey Nat!" She says. "Hey AJ, You look stunning." Natalya replies. "Thanks and you look nice as well. By the way, I see you eyeing Dean over there. Are you going to make a move tonight?" Natalya shrugs. "Well the thing is, I kind of already did. I asked him and he said yes." AJ is in shock. "Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god, this is an awesome step up. This is your chance to woo him! You won't be in friend zone anymore! But seriously, imagine you guys' couple name, Nean or even Detalya." "It really is, and I hope he thinks I look nice tonight." "You do, Natalya. By the way where is Christian?" "Well, he drove me here then left, so I guess he's busy or whatever." "I don't think that he's busy. He told me he asked you to the winter formal." "I already asked Dean and he said yes." "Oh yeah, well poor Christian." "Yeah I guess so."

Dean and Seth finish talking and he looks at Natalya holding his gaze for about 10 seconds. "Whoa...Is that you, Natalya?" Dean says. "Yep, it's all me, haha." "You look so fucking hot tonight." "Thanks, so do you." She says as a slow song comes on. Dean takes her arm, looks into her eyes and says, "Do you want to dance?" Natalya blushes and giggles. "Sure, I'd love to." They move to the middle of the dance floor as the bright light dims a little. Dean smiles at her and she smiles back. They then dance.

"Oh my god, Dean mother-fucking Ambrose just asked me to dance. I think he really likes me now. What if we become a couple, imagine how my life would be. I'd be popular, I'd have a boyfriend, and he would buy me and give me everything I want. Show me to everyone. We would have the best relationship ever. Just imagine." She says to herself while she's gazing inside of Dean's hazel pupils.

"Natalya, I really like you. I want to be with you so badly. I mean, I was scared before to ask you. You really meant a lot to me over the years. I'm glad we're dancing right now." Dean says. Natalya is in shock. "Dean, I really like you too. I'm glad I asked you. Best decision that I ever made." Dean's cheeks turn bright red as Natalya lays her head on his broad shoulders.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Layla and Kelly are scheming. So she's dancing with MY crush?! Who does this bitch think she is?! Kells, let's go. "Alright, I'm ready for this." They walk into the gym with a big container of fruit punch and liquor and pour it on Natalya as the slow song descends. "Oh my fucking god!" Natalya shouts. Everyone in the gym proceeds to laugh at Natalya. "Piggy isn't enjoying it, Lay." Kelly says jokingly. "That's not enough for babe?" Natalya starts crying. "Is this enough, Wilbur?!" Layla shouts as she jumps into Dean's arms and kisses him on the mouth. Natalya wipes her tears and runs away to the bathroom as her mascara runs too. She dials Christian's phone number and he picks up in an instant. "Hey Nattie, I was just about to call you. How's the formal so far?" "The formal is total shit, Layla and Kelly washed me with liquor and punch and that whore Layla kissed Dean. Can you please pick me up?" "Damn, alright I'm on my way, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Christian replies then hang up. AJ runs up to Natalya. "Nattie are you okay?" "Do I look okay?" "Well no, but…" She cries, "What did I do to deserve the shit that bitch has put me through?" AJ hugs Natalya. "Nat, it's going to be alright, don't stress it too much." "Gee AJ, I'm kind of trying not to but seriously, my dress is ruined, my day is ruined, Layla kissed my crush and I got embarrassed in front of the whole school. How can I not stress it?" she says as she starts to cry again. "Natalya, everything will be better soon." "I hope. Anyways, here's my phone. If Christian comes tell him that I'm in the bathroom crying my eyes out." "Alright." AJ says.

Five minutes later, Christian pulls up to the school to pick up Natalya. "Hello, Natalya?" "It's AJ; Natalya is in the bathroom crying." "Really, remember what happened last time she was in the bathroom crying, she cut herself. Get her out." "Almighty then mister." AJ runs in the girls' bathroom. "Natalya! Oh my god!" AJ screams as she takes the pills from Natalya. "Are you drugged?" "Not yet. Give me the fucking pills." "No." "Give me the pills, AJ." "No, Natalya!" "AJ, give me the FUCKING PILLS." "NO." Natalya attempts to snatch the pills as Christian walks into the bathroom. "Natalya, don't do this." "Shut up, I'll do what I want Christian." "AJ, you took the pills from her?" "Yeah, I did. Natalya it's for your own good, Christian and I would hate to see anything bad happen to you." "It would literally kill me, Nat." Christian responds. "Too late. Now give me the fucking pills." "I won't give you the pills, Natalya." AJ replies. "UGH. You guys ruin everything, I was we all were never even friends." Natalya says angrily. "Bye, I'm leaving. Don't ever talk to me again, thanks." "Natalya please." Christian says while coming towards him for a hug. Natalya slaps him. "Don't ever fucking touch me." Christian looks hopeless. "Natalya, why would you…" Christian rubs his left cheek. "Seriously, its whatever." Natalya leaves.

AJ hugs Christian. "It's going to get better Christian." AJ says. "What? My cheek or Natalya's bitchy attitude?" "Hopefully both because I would hate to see you sport a red cheek at school. Red is so not your color." "Well, I got this goatee coming so I guess it'll cover it up. Maybe." They both laugh. "But seriously, I hope she doesn't avoid us now. Just like every other girl that I ask to the winter formal. "Aww.", AJ says. "One day, a girl will love you for you. Well I already do. Just not like that." She giggles.

While everyone is still dancing, Natalya is looking at her dress. "I can't believe what I just done." Christian and AJ come out of the bathroom. "I'm still laughing at how you went in the girls' bathroom" AJ says. "Anything for my ladies." They laugh as a slow song comes on. "This is the last song for tonight. Everyone find a partner." The DJ says. "Well that's my call, Christian. I'm going to go bump and grind on Seth while you and Natalya figure everything out." "I'm not sure this is the kind of song you bump and grind to, but okay. Talk to you later." "Bye." She hugs Christian then goes to Seth.

Christian walks up to Natalya. "Hey." "Hi." "So, are you just standing here?" "Kind of." "How come?" "Well, do I need to say the synopsis of the night again? Or.." "Well no, but hearing your voice is a plus, I guess." They laugh in unison. "Well Christian, I'm sorry that I slapped you in the face, it was just my anger taking over me." "It's alright, even though that really, REALLY hurt. I'm okay I guess." She laughs. "I'm so sorry." She lightly caresses his face. "I hope you feel better." "I do too." "Everyone get with a partner, the time to dance is now!" The DJ says. "Well, after all that happened tonight, I'm willing to forgive you for everything. But one more thing." Christian says. "What might that be?" Natalya responds. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Christian was so nice and sweet. So was Dean. How can Dean be my date but I dance with Christian. Well Dean wouldn't get jealous, I guess. I mean, Christian is my best friend. I had to do what was right and go with my instinct." Natalya says to herself.

"Sure." She says as his face turns bright red. "Aww, are you blushing?" Natalya says as she lightly pinches Christian's right cheek. "Kind of, or it could be the mark you left." They both chuckle as they dance the night away.


End file.
